1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a remote controller terminal, and more particularly, is suitably applied to an information processing system comprising a digital portable telephone and a notebook personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing system, a serial interface is installed in each of a digital portable telephone and a notebook personal computer, and a serial cable is used to connect these serial interfaces so that the digital portable telephone and the notebook personal computer can communicate various data with each other.
In the information processing system constructed as above, the serial cable connects the digital portable telephone and the notebook personal computer, therefore the digital portable telephone and the notebook personal computer can not communicate various data with each other if the serial cable does not connect them, which causes a usability problem for a user.